The Dating Game: Continued
by LoneWolf0729
Summary: "So here's the preposition. I'll be your 'girlfriend' and you'll be my 'boyfriend.' We'll date, we'll kiss and all that until the person you like likes you and the same for me. No matter how long, we will not break up until the deal is done... Got it?" This is a continuation of The Dating Game by KCitharaAzn16. Please excuse if you find a change in the expression/way of speaking.


Hey Guys, new yet not at all new story here. This here is a continuation The Dating Game by KCitharaAzn16. To me, it's too good a story to be discontinued… So here we go.

Song I'm listening to right now, 'If you need me' by Julia Michaels.

(P.S.)- Pls read the first seven chapters here s/8114640/1/The-Dating-Game (Just copy from s/...to...-Game)

_Previously on the Dating game:_

"_Am I really?" Travis wrapped his long arms around Katie's small waist and drew her closer to his body. The hand that was set against his hip now landed on his chest and Katie let out a breath of surprise. Her small figure fit right against his front side. Travis tilted his head and brushed his lips against her neck. "Because from this position, I bet I already got you under my spell." He whispered in her ear._

_And in a quick second, Travis unwrapped Katie from his embrace and stepped back. Katie stood still, gaping as the teenage boy smirked and turned towards the kitchen. "Can I raid your pantry?"_

* * *

Wednesday Evening, Katie's House

Katie POV

Did that really happen? How do I really feel about him? We certainly can't be called friends now. What are we? Besties? I was already hyperventilating. Gods!

"Hey Katie, where's the cake?" Travis' voice came from the kitchen. "It's in the fridge dummy." I shouted back.

"Let's watch a movie." I said. "Waf, agf?" He asked with his mouth full of cake.

"First finish what's in your mouth and then say what you want to say. On a second thought don't say a single word, we are watching a movie. And was that the last slice of the Choco-Marble cake?" I blurted out.

He put up a hand and slowly chewed up what he was eating. "First I am not going to watch a movie tonight. And no, that was the second last slice. Here's the last one. Come and get it." With that he put in his mouth.

Oh Travis dearie, you're not only one who can get people under their spell. With that thought I went up to him, put finger on his chest, very 'sexily' mind you, and pushed him against him against the wall and kissed him full on the mouth.

Flicking my tongue against his lips, asking for entrance, and when granted, completely dominating the already dumbstruck boy.

"Who's under whose spell now Travis?" I said leaning in for another round, "Later Baby." Oh gods! I always wanted to say that. I was feeling bad for Travis. Gods he looked embarrassed. I turned away and ran to the bedroom, bolting the door behind me.

Travis POV

Um, gah, uh, what the fuck just HAPPENNED! I never would have thought that Katie would be capable of THAT! I could still fell the ghost of her lips, those soft, juicy- no Travis, no! You don't "love'- love her, this is all just an act. You love Macy, never forget it Travis.

Gosh what now?

"Katie come on, open up!" I said banging on her door. "Just go, we'll see each other tomorrow at school. I don't wanna come out right now."

"Oh, embarrassed, are we? I asked in a mocking voice." You sure you can keep up the act in front of Brendan?"

Her head poked out of the door of her room, "Can you," poking me in the chest, "keep up the act in front of Macy?" She mocked back.

"Oh, it's so on Katie! And don't forget prom this Sunday!" He shouted running out of the door and stretching the day in Sunday.

(Line Break. FYI, I break line)

* * *

Thursday Morning, School

3rd Person

The next Katie and Travis walked in school hand in hand with their finger intertwined.

"Hey Katie!" Brendan came up and greeted Katie enthusiastically. "Hey Travis." He said in a not enthusiastic voice.

"Hey Brendan!" Katie replied with double the enthusiasm, nudging Travis in a very obvious manner to do the same.

To spite him, he completely ignored Brendan, turned to Katie and asked, "Meet you at your locker?" and pecked her lightly on the lips. "See ya."

"Yeah, Bye. So, Brendan?"

"Yeah, um, do you want to-" Brendan started, when Travis came running in, interrupting him," Sorry, but Katie remember we have to pick out your dress for prom, so please be ready, I'll pick you up at 5p.m. from your house. Bye." He finished, running off.

"As I was saying," Brendan continued, "do you want to team up in herbology?"

(A.N. Hehe, you all thought that he was gonna ask her out for homecoming, didn't ya?)

"Oh, err, yeah, ok, I mean, uh, sure Brendan." Katie said, stuttering.

Katie POV

Oh man, I was really hoping that he was gonna ask me out to prom. Why Travis, why? What if Brendan was really gonna ask me out to prom, and because of Travis' interruption about shopping and that subtle hint about going to prom together made Brendan change his mind?

"_Do you really want to go to prom with Brendan?"_ my logical side asked.

Ugh, me and my jumbled up feelings.

* * *

So yeah, that's it. It was supposed to be beta read by WhiteWolf144, but she is not responding to my PM's, most probable busy with school, so please excuse any Faults.


End file.
